Team Devil
by MadHatter66
Summary: Team 7 has some "Issues", so the Council tires to use them for there advantage. But it goes wrong, very wrong. R&R Inspired by a song
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

This story was inspired by Rob Zombies song "The Devil's Rejects", not the movie, the song. This story won't have anything to do with the movie, juts an idea I got when I heard the song for the 92 time.

Read ending credits when done reading!

"Kakashi, I'm being forced to take you're team away" The Hokage says to Kakashi, who dropped his book when he said it.

"Due to some circumstances that are outside my reach, I'm being forced to put them into a "Special" program" He says, his voice in a serious tone

"You can't mean the D.R program!" He says, not believing it.

"That program hasn't been used in ten years, and you can't have them go through it, they'll die!" Kakashi yells, knowing the affects of the D.R project and its shocking effects.

"If I was using a normal team, then they would die, but this team is perfect by what they say" He says as he pulls out three files. They were Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's files. He picks up Sasuke's and starts reading.

"But Hokage-sama, my team is perfectly fine; they don't need to go into the D.R program"

"Really, the file shows that Sasuke shows strong paranoia and has been known not to sleep for days on end, also he's a cutter" He says, surprising Kakashi slightly

"Well that's understandable, even sense the Uchiha massacre, he's been a little messed up" Kakashi says and the Hokage pulls up Sakura's file.

"Did you know that Sakura has multiple personality syndrome, thou she just calls her "Inner Sakura" and that she shares Sasuke's condition with not sleeping for days?" He asks him and Kakashi just shakes his head no.

"This wasn't ever brought to my attention, how did she develop multiple personalities?"

"Personality, she has only one, and she seemed to have an abusive family, both her father and mother, and they caused her to develop this, along with a low self esteem but she seems to hide it" he says as he sets Sakura's folder down and picks up Naruto's file.

"And Naruto's is just as bad…." He opens it. "Mentally unstable, psychologically tortured, and he also doesn't sleep for days on end, like Sasuke and Sakura, thinking that "Someone will try to get him in his sleep"" He finishes, leaving Kakashi shocked.

"You see where I'm coming with this now right?" He asks Kakashi as he puts the file away and looks right at him.

"Yes, but I know you didn't want this to happen, so tell me….was this "The Councils" decision?" he asks and the Hokage could only nod.

"They think that the program would make Sasuke stronger, Naruto easier to control, and make just to make Sakura into a mindless puppet" He says, knowing they were greatly mistaken.

"The fools…I'll tell my team tomorrow" Kakashi says as he looks down and leaves.

_"The old fools, they'll most likely die by there hands before they get any control over them" _thinks the Hokage, remembering the last time they tried it.

---The Next Day-Training ground 7------

Team 7 was already there when Kakashi got there, oddly on-time. When he looked at them, he had a look of sadness.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're early!" says Sakura, surprised like the other two.

"I needed to see you guys off, before you left" He says and the three get confused looks on there faces.

"Why, where are we going?" asks Naruto grinning, thinking it was going to be a mission.

"You guys are being put into the D.R program for the next six months" he says and all three of their faces get the some reaction, shock, surprise, and horror.

"But that's the program for the really messed up people, we're all fine!" says Naruto, sweating slightly.

"No…you're not…I heard the Hokage tell me about you guys mental statuses, and I never would have guessed" He says and all three stood there in shock.

"Sasuke…extreme paranoia…cutting…and inability to sleep for days" he says and Sakura and Naruto look at Sasuke, who looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

"Sakura..Multiple personalities…abuse….inability to sleep for several days " Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura, and she starts to cry.

"Naruto…mentally unstable…mental torture….inability to sleep for several days" He says and finally all eyes go on Naruto, who brought his knees to his chest and was rocking back and forth, trying to act like he didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry I had to say this, but it was the first step in the program, to make aware each others problems…because you three will only have each other for the next month" He says as they all look at him, looking mentally broken and yet free at the same time.

"You will meet with the council in a few minutes and receive you're gear and supplies for the next six months, but remember that all you three only have each other now" He says as three ANBU appear, one next to each of them.

"Have they been told?" one ANBU asks and Kakashi just nods. The three grab them by the shoulders and they disappear in a cloud of smoke.

----Council Chambers when they appear--------

"Good, now down to business" the leading council member says as three more ANBU members appear, each with a large backpack in there arms.

"For the next six months, you will be living in Training ground 44, The Forest of Death"" He continues as the three take the backpacks.

"In each pack you have been given personal training guides and Jutsu scrolls that you will learn from while in the Forest of Death" He says and Sasuke decides to finally speak.

"That's it, no cloths, no food, no survival gear!?" he asks, outraged.

"Yes, the rest is you're problem" He says as he signals for ANBU to appear.

"So this is it, this is you're solution to OUR problems?" Naruto asks, pissing the council member off.

"Shut you're mouth ya damn demon, you have no choice in the mater!" He says as the ANBU grab Team 7 and teleports them to the Forest of Death.

---Outside Forest of Death------

The three appear and they see more ANBU near an entrance into the Forest of Death, the gates open.

"Go, meet us at the gates again in six months" The Anbu says as they shove them into the forest. They just look back at them as they walk into and they all say the same thing as they disappear from sight.

"You'll regret this, you'll regret pissing off the Devil's Rejects" they say, knowing that there time spent in the forest, won't be wasted. No, because now they had a goal in mind now, a new goal.

Revenge

I know, it was fast written, but this is just the pre-story event.

It's after this that the story begins

So Review or I'll just delete this and I will do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or

This chapter will show them as how I saw them when I heard the song.

* * *

It had been six months sense they were sent in, but most people didn't notice them missing. Hell, not even Sasuke's Fan girls realized he was gone. The only person that knew they were gone was Kakashi, the Council, the Hokage, and some ANBU. Every one of them knew today was the day, the day they came out and each person had there own thought on how they would be when they got out. The Council thought they would be the perfect ninjas that would do anything they say, there was little chance. Kakashi thought that they would just come out like normal, more like hoping. The ANBU didn't really care, thinking they most likely died. But the Hokage had the most realistic thought. He thinks they'll come out like most of the older ninja that have seen a war or massacre once or twice, completely insane. But right now, Kakashi was trying to drown away his sorrows with alcohol with the other Jounin.

---With Kakashi-----

"Kakashi, you can't keep drinking like this, you'll kill you're liver soon" Says Kurenai, trying to make Kakashi put the drink down, but instead he just drank it through his mask. He set it down next to six empty glasses and he started to shake slightly.

"Kakashi, why won't you tell us what's going on, and don't says it's nothing again?" asks Asuma, putting out his cigarette and looking Kakashi right in the eye.

"I guess there's no need to hide it anymore from you guys.." He says as he turns to them slightly, and was about to say something, but someone else cuts him off.

"Let me guess, you're coming out of the closet" Says Anko, who just appears next to Asuma, meaning she was now at the end of the bar and orders a drink.

"Anko, this is serious, he's depressed" Kurenai says as Anko gets a bottle of sake from the bartender and a saucer.

"Well it can't be that bad….." She says as she tosses the saucer over her shoulder and drinks right from the bottle.

"It's about my team…" He starts

"What about them, are they not listening to you or something because you could just send them to me and I'll f…" Anko starts but Kakashi finishes his sentence.

"They were put into the D.R program" He says as a crash was heard, Anko just dropped her sake bottle. She looks at Kakashi, her face going from happy-go-lucky to horrified and shocked. Asuma and Kurenai both look confused, not knowing what the D.R project was.

"When….When did they start?" Anko asks, gulping slightly and Kurenai looks at her.

_"__Anko__ never gets scared…is this D.R thing that bad that she's scared of it?" _she thinks and Kakashi answers.

"They leave today" He says as he signals to the bartender to get him another drink.

"What is the D.R program, I've never heard of it?" asks Kurenai, finally getting the guts to ask

"It was a program designed to make the perfect ninja made ten years ago" says Anko

"But there were…side affects to the posses" continues Kakashi

"What kind of side affects?" asks Asuma

"There was three…Murder" says Anko

"Madness" Says Kakashi

"And Mayhem" They says at the some time, scaring Asuma and Kurenai

"Murder, madness, and mayhem….but how were these side affects?" asks Kurenai

"One developed the urge to kill, another went crazy, and the last developed a love to cause mayhem" says Anko, who grabs another bottle of sake and starts to chug it.

"But how come you two know about it and not us" asks Asume

"Because I was on ANBU back then, so I was required to know" says Kakashi as he looks at Anko, who puts the bottle down.

"And I know…because I was mayhem" she said, looking down and the other two just stared at her, eyes wide.

"So you're saying that there going to end up like Anko?" asks Kurenai

"No, they'll end up much worse" Kakashi says and a bird with a note on his shoulder and Kakashi takes it.

"It time" He says as he stand up, wobbling slightly, and leaves.

------- The Forest of Death's gate-----

There were ANBU there at the gate, only four but they looked to be on high guard. One looked at another and he nods to him. One ANBU walks up to the gate and un-locks it, the gates open inward. Slowly the image of three people could be seen, hunching over slightly. The one on the left had black hair that went to his back, and had dirt and cut sin his face. He was wearing cut up and nearly falling apart cloths, which was a blue shirt and white shorts. On his forearms you could see old and jagged scars and you could also see his twirling a kunai in his right hand. This person was Uchiha Sasuke. The one on the right had dirty long pink hair with bangs that covered her eyes, the dirt turning the bright pink hair into a darker pink. She was wearing a torn up red dress and bike shorts, her jade green eyes staring right at them through her hair with a look of insanity. This person was Haruno Sakura. The last one was in front of them, with long spiky hair that was toned down from the lairs of dirt and his eyes held an insane look in them. He had on an orange jumpsuit that looked like it went through a shredder, the jacket part open showing a complicated seal on his stomach. This person was Uzumaki Naruto. When all three came up to the gate, Naruto grinned like he was mad, Sasuke just stared at them, still twirling the kunai, and Sakura was talking to herself but the other two didn't seem to notice, or care.

"The Devil's Rejects are here, now come and get us!" Yells Naruto as he lunges at an ANBU

* * *

77:….this might actually be good

I know, this is what I get for listening to Rob Zombie

Review or the Devil's Rejects will come and get you!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

This chapter will have some gore in it

* * *

Naruto lunges toward the ANBU and he springs into action. The ANBU draws his sword and gets into an attack stance. Naruto didn't even care and continued. In a quick movement, the ANBU attacks and slashes at Naruto's gut…..and but hits something else. Naruto, before impact, stops and blocks the sword with the palm of his hand. The ANBU looks down at Naruto's hand and sees nothing stopping his sword but his palm. 

"How did you….?" he never gets a chance to finish as Naruto pushes his sword back and knocks him away at the same time.

"A trick I have and here's the next one" he says as he steps back. He takes a deep breath and exhales with a heavy breath. Naruto tilts his head back and opens his mouth.

"I suggest that you guys move" Says Sakura and the ANBU look at her.

"Why should we?" An ANBU asks and Sakura points at Naruto. Their eyes widen behind there masks when they see what he's doing. His stomach was growing bigger, like a balloon, and he was sucking in air like vacuum. He closes his mouth when his stomach was the size of an armchair 39in by 31in, and looked like giant ball, and looks at the ANBU.

"Compress" He says and the ball of air starts to become smaller and smaller, until his stomach was normal size. Naruto grins at them and says one last thing.

"Tell the council…..we'll be seeing them soon" he says as he brings his head forward and opens his mouth. From it, a stream of compressed air fires at the ANBU, faster than they could react. The ANBU were about to move, but one realized something before impact.

_"He's not aiming for us, it the ground under us!" _he thinks but it was too late and it struck the ground in front of them, sending them flying along with the ground under them. The attack kicked up a lot of dirt and all Naruto could see was a giant dust cloud. He turns and looks at his teammates.

"I think I over did it" He says as he rubs the back of his head.

"No, but you did miss" Says Sasuke as he and Sakura walk up to him.

"I wasn't trying to kill him…not yet at least" He says as he grins like a madman.

"So what are we doing now, Inner wants' to know badly" says Sakura, referring to someone.

"Well tell her that we're going to the Council, we need to _talk_" he says, emphasizing the word "talk"

"But lets make a good impression, I want them to know what there dealing with" Naruto says as the wind around him picks up and he vanishes.

"Well you heard him, let's make an impression!" Sakura says, anxious as she flares green chakra and disappears in a small explosion.

"This is going to be fun" says Sasuke, him actually smiling as his body goes up in flames and dies down quickly afterwards, leaving no trace of him.

----Council chambers-----

"So you say he blew you away?" a member from the council asks the four ANBU that were sent to retrieve Team 7 and the ANBU nods.

"So you're saying a Genin, a stupid Genin, blew away four of our best ANBU……HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAVE HAPPENED!" he yells at them, clearly pissed and then something random happens. Without any warning, the wall on the left side of the room breaks inward with a cry of "SHANNARO!"

"Am I the first one here?" asks the person walking in through the hole and the person was Sakura.

"YOU JUST BROKE OUR WALL!" yells a random council member.

"Ya…..and I care why?" asks Sakura and most of the council sweat drops.

"You're pa…." the member was about to say but the sound of cutting stopped him and they looked at the door to the chamber. There was nothing there so he went back to talking.

"Paying for that!" he finishes and the door collapses into a pile of cut wood.

"Am I late?" asks Sasuke, who walks over the stack of cut wood, twirling now two kunai in his hands.

"First the wall, now the door what's next the Fucking roof!" he yells but quickly covers his mouth.

"I think you just jinxed it" Sakura points out

"SHUT UP!" he yells

"Don't worry, Naruto's already here" she says and the council and ANBU look confused.

"Here, is he hiding or disguised?" he asks but he gets his answer in a very disturbing way. One of the original five ANBU that meet Team 7 starts to spas out and shake like he was having a seizure. The other four jumps back and the ANBU pulls his head back. His mask is sent flying off his face and out of his mouth sticks a hand. The entire council stares, shocked and disgusted. Another hand sticks out of the ANBU's mouth and starts to stretch his mouth open wider, the look of pure pain and agony was on his face. In one quick motion, the jaw was broken and widened so that a person could fit in, or out. A mass of blond spiky hair is seen rising out of the destroyed mouth and they all stare at the grinning face of Naruto.

"Sorry, am I late?" he asks as he pulls his body out, stopping right at the waist.

"No, just in time but you are the last one here" says Sasuke

"Awww, at least I made the biggest impression" he says, pointing out the good thing.

"HOW AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" yells the leading member of the council as he points at the now dead ANBU member, and to make it worse, or better, Naruto was using the guys forehead to keep himself up.

"How?...that's my secret, why….I felt like it" he says as he steps out of the mans mouth and the body drops, everyone but the three were shocked, horrified, disgusted, and scared. But before anything worse could happen, someone walks through the chopped up door…..the Hokage. He looks at the council, the dead body, and then at Team 7. He smiles at them.

"Hello, how was training?" he asks and everyone's surprised at how he could see the dead body and not care.

"Interesting" he got from Sasuke

"Amazing" from Sakura

"Fun" was what he got from Naruto

"Good, you can leave now" he says and they were about to leave but a council member was finally able to speak.

"LET THEM LEAVE!" a woman with PINK hair yells

"That DEMON just killed someone and you says they can leave, are you crazy you Old Bastard!?" she yells/asks and the Hokage twitches slightly at the words "Old Bastard".

"Shut up Kaa-san!" yells Sakura at her

"SHUT UP YA FUCKED UP LITTLE SLUT!" she yells back and Naruto looks at her, then Sakura.

"So that's the bitch?" he asks and she nods

"Who you calling a bitch hell spawn!" she yells back and Naruto vanishes and re-appears sitting on the desk in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"So you hurt Sakura-chan, you hurt her mind, so I'll hurt yours" he says as the pupil in his left eye changes slightly then turns back to normal. The Haruno woman's eyes widen slightly at seeing it.

"Hokage-sama, this _thing_ just threatened her, aren't you going to do anything!?" yells a council member

"Nope, I'm not going to do a damn thing" he says, enjoying how pissed they were getting.

"If you won't, then we will!" he yells at him and Naruto re-appears next to the Hokage.

"Oh, is that a threat?" the Hokage asks, almost asking for them to try something as he stands up from the rolling chair he was sitting in.

"Yes it is ANBU!" he yells and the four ANBU from before appear again.

"Ok, there starting to piss me off, so can we kill them?" Naruto asks the Hokage, doing the puppy dog eyes along with Sakura, who sprung up at the word "kill".

"Even better, make it rain" he says and the eyes on all three of them widen and twinkle, like a kid getting the gift he wanted for Christmas a day early.

"O.K, I get one, Sasuke gets one, and Sakura and herself get the last two" he says, giddy as hell

"ATTACK!" the man yells, not hearing there conversation. The first one lunged at them, his sword drawn and ready to strike.

"Sasuke gets the first one!" Naruto yells and Sasuke intercepts the ANBU, blocking the sword with his kunai. The ANBU tries to push him back, but Sasuke doesn't move an inch.

"That's a crappy sword you have, I'll dispose of it for you!" he says with a smile as he pushes the sword to his left and turns the kunai in his left hand so the sword was locked between the kunai. In a jerking motion, he cuts the sword in half with the kunai like scissors to paper.

"Told you, crappy sword" he says he repeats the same thing going down the sword, until there was nothing left. The ANBU drops the sword and jumps back, trying to make some distance. Sasuke just disappears and re-appears behind him, with the rolling chair in front of him.

"Have a seat!" he says as he yanks the ANBU into the seat and spins it around. Sasuke makes some very quick cuts on the ANBU, who was still spinning and then stops the chair by grabbing the ANBU's shoulder.

"Time to bleed" he says as the ANBU's arms, legs, and head falls off and he spins the dead body while pushing it forward, letting the blood spray everywhere. Sasuke was seen, blood covered, smiling as he licked the blood from his kunai.

"Sakura, you're turn!" he yells as he sees two ANBU charge at him. Sakura appears in a blur, her hands glowing with a light green, in front of the ANBU.

"TIME FOR THE QUICK KILL, SHANNARO!" she yells as she gets insider the two ANBU's guards and grabs their necks slightly. For a few seconds nothing happened, no one moved an inch.

"You're so-called "quick kill" didn't wor…" the ANBU in her grasp never finishes his sentence as they start to convulse and there bodies go limp. But, no less than a second later, the top of their skulls are blown off, shooting up blood like fountains into the air. Sakura dropped the bodies when the blood fountains stopped and they saw her grinning, covered in blood, as she rubbed the blood into her hair, making it darker.

"You're turn Naruto, make it a fun one" she says as the last ANBU stood there, to shocked to move at what he saw. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't expect much, this one's a weak one!" he says as he lunges at the defenseless ANBU.

_"Isn't that an oxymoron, a defenseless ANBU__ah who cares!"_ he thinks as he reaches the ANBU and gets an idea. In one move, he pulls back his arms and does something he thinks is "Fun". He takes his arms and impales, yes IMPALES, the ANBU on his arms and picks him up.

"Sorry, but I need to kill you over here" he says to the ANBU as he walks in front of the council and yanks one of his arms out of the man's stomach.

"Now that I have you're attention, I have to say Thank you" he says as the ANBU withered in agony and shocked the Council.

"Yes, thank you for making me and my friends more fucked up and violent than ever!" he says as he pulls the ANBU of his arm, turns him so he's facing the council, flicks off his mask, and hits him in his open stomach wound, the reaction was amazing. The ANBU's head lurches forward and he then vomits, thou it looks more like its spraying, blood onto the entire Council. He does this a few more times, making sure his hit all the Council members and everything around them. The ANBU had already died by the second time, his organs destroyed, all but one. Naruto then shoves his arm back into the ANBU's corps and yanks out the heart. He drops the ANBU and walks over to where Sakura's mother was. He takes the heart, sticks it in her face, and then crushes it in front of her face. He then made it worse my smearing it of her face and in her hair, then turning and walking away. Right when he turned, she vomited, and then fainted in her own vomit.

"I think they know not to piss us off now" says Naruto, who looks like nothing happened.

"I think you got that across" says the Hokage, who had no blood on him somehow which was amazing sense everything else did. The wall had a fresh coat of blood as paint on them and it was still running down. The ceiling was dripping blood like rain, but not a single drop touched the Hokage.

"So can we go now, blood is almost impossible to wash out when it dries" Says Sakura, looking at her bloody cloth.

"Ok, you can leave" he says and all three of them leave the room through the giant hole Sakura made. The Hokage just turns to the bloody council and smiles at them.

"Smart idea, turn children into killers that hate you all, good plan" he says sarcastically as he leaves, laughing at them. When he left, the leading Council member stood up and looked ready to kill someone.

"DANZO, I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THIS WOULD WORK, YOU LYING ASSHOLE!"

* * *

I liked this chapter, I really did 

77:…….I swear you're going to be a serial killed someday

Review or I'll send them to make you!


	4. Sorry

Ok word to all my other readers out there, I'm sorry for not posting anything new in some time….very sorry. I've had major writers block and I have been doing my best to write new chapters. I will try to get some new ones out but with the way my mind goes……it might be a bit longer. And to anyone who hasn't already seen it before, I am putting up for adoption my "Rhythm of Fire" story. But please, only E-mail me if you have actually written a Naruto story. I won't let someone who's only written Pokemon stories or someone who hasn't even written anything take it. I know I sound like a prick right now but I want to give my story to someone who will make it better than I could ever. I'm ending this now cause I'm starting to sound like Foamy the Squirrel, which I don't own, so please be patient and please someone adopt my story………BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A NARUTO STORY BEFORE!!

Thank you


End file.
